


A Kiss At Dawn

by Lypreila



Series: Anya Trevelyan [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A Kiss At Dawn, Abortion, Anya Trevelyan, Asexual Character, Cole And Anya are both Asexual, Depression, Dissociation, Flashbacks, Gen, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Pregnancy, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lypreila/pseuds/Lypreila
Summary: "Number 32 - A Kiss At Dawn"  I really wanted to make this Solavellan but Anya and Cole stuck their heads in and wouldn't leave me alone.  This is Anya post Inquisition, just before the Exhalted Council, wondering if she's doomed to failure.





	A Kiss At Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Anya Trevelyan popping up where she's least expected. I made this quizzy specifically for Dragon Age Alt Pair week 2016, and I'm happy to keep writing her now. For those interested, Anya is Asexual / Panromantic. TW for implied rape. Thanks for prompting me, nonny, sorry it took a while.

It is an hour before dawn, and she can not sleep. She feels 13 again, the weight and hopes of a noble family lying heavy on her shoulders. Mari staring at her, mouth agape, as she makes snow fall, and the expectations slide from her to settle on her young sister. Locked doors aren't enough to keep the resulting argument from her ears, listening as she is crouched beneath the window outside. They speak first of sending her to Tevinter, hushed and hypothetical. Anya's wild, fleeting moment of hope that she will not be sent to the circle is dashed quickly though, and talk quickly turns to calling in cousin Phillipe, stationed right here in Ostwick till the end of the month. 

She is 14, her birthday passed the day before, when Phillipe's commander comes to personally escort her to the circle. His name is Ystin, she learns, and he is older, kindly looking, though with a funny smell she can't at first place. Her mother leans down, embracing her, and whispers "Modest in temper, bold in deed. You will shine, Anya." 

Back in the present the clouds over Skyhold are growing lighter, but she is lost in memories, wondering if she is doomed to fail those she loves over and over, and she does not see the shadow, not as unnoticeable as he once was, standing on the balcony behind her. 

Instead she is 20, facing her harrowing with quiet dignity, humility learned at the hands of Ser Ystin beaten deep into her. She ignores the sick feeling in her stomach that now comes daily. It's the spirit that finally tells her what the morning sickness means, who listens when she speaks of how terrified she is.

"I'm scared."

"Of the child?" They look like an older woman at the moment, white hair floating about their face as they stare at her.

"I never want children. Never have." Her hand clenches against her stomach. With the recent tensions, the in fighting between the libertarians and the loyalists... this is a disaster. 

A languid shrug, the form shifting to that of her mother's maid. 

"So don't have one. Talk to Lorelei - she'll help you." 

That night, after Ser Ystin is done with her and takes his leave, she does. The older woman is tiny, but her anger fills up the room. 

"I see. I see more than you young ones think. Hide your hatred child, we have work to do. He will be gone in a week." 

And so he was. The Templars come for them mere days later, tired of the neutrality preached by the senior enchanters and their own Knight Commander. There is a schism, loyalists and Libertarians, and some small fights erupt. Still sick from the bitter herbs Anya flees at Lorelei's behest. 

"We can handle them. They've almost no Lyrium left, it won't even be a fair fight." She's speaking of the Templars, of course, and Anya doesn't ask what she plans to do about the Circle Loyalists. She doesn't want to know. 

So she runs, making her way south to join the Marcher delegation. 

The sun peeks over the mountains at last, and she feels Cole's arm around her, solid warmth at her side The gossamer strands of the past fall away, and she reminds herself that she is stronger now, the events of the last three years molding and shaping her into someone different. Someone better. She leans into Cole, both of them gazing at the glorious dawn as it lightens the courtyard. He presses a kiss to her head, and she sighs. 

"You're thinking of the past." 

"I was. But the present is more concerning now." 

"You worry. Without war, what of the Inquisition? What will the council say?" 

Anya nods, watching as horses and baggage are gathered below, preparations for their journey to Halamshiral.

"I think, dear, that I've gone beyond caring. I am tired of having the weight of the world on me. I just want a world where we don't have to hide." 

Cole smiles, something less rare than it once was, and presses another kiss to her hair, and they stay there for a long while, basking in the dawn.


End file.
